In general, a part washer is employed for cleansing various machinery parts used in a repair shop or in the several industrious field. Such a separate part washer is used in cleansing oil dusts and the like stained to the parts in the process of repairing and maintaining the machine. In operating such a conventional part washer, cleansing solution accommodated in a drum is at first discharged via a pump, and the parts are cleaned by using the cleansing solution. In this instance, users conventionally have removed the dirty materials by scrubbing the parts on which the cleansing solutions are stained with a brush and the like.
However, in case of such a general part washer having a simple function of discharging the cleansing solution, there is produced a problem that whole cleansing efficiency has been reduced because the temperature of the cleansing solution is lowered to thereby decrease the cleansing force of the cleansing solution at the cold winter season, and the cleansing solution is sprayed at such state.
In Korean patent application No. 10-1997-0082649, to solve such problem, there is disclosed a part washer, which can prevent the decrease of the cleansing force of the cleansing solution at the cold winter season by heating the cleansing solution to a proper temperature by using a separate heating device before it is sprayed to parts to be cleansed.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional part washer comprises: a drum for receiving the cleansing solution, a cleansing hose for guiding the cleansing solution in the drum so that it can be discharged to parts to be cleansed, a cleansing chamber for receiving the cleansing solution discharged via the cleansing hose and in which the parts to be cleansed are located, and a heating device installed at proper position of the cleansing hose for heating the cleansing solution being supplied via the cleansing hose.
When the cleansing work is performed by using the conventional part washer constructed as above, the cleansing solution in the drum at first is transported through the cleansing hose to pass the heating device installed at the cleansing hose. The cleansing solution is heated to a proper temperature by the generation of heat from the heating device installed at the cleansing hose during it passes through the heating device to thereby be discharged to parts to be cleansed.
Accordingly, in such conventional part washer, since the cleansing solution is sprayed to the parts when it is heated to a proper temperature, it is possible to prevent the decrease of the cleansing efficiency by the decrease of the temperature of the cleansing solution at the winter season.
However, in such conventional part washer, since there has not provided a separate drying device for drying the cleansing solution stained to the parts to be cleansed after the completion of the cleansing works, it is necessary for the users to clean the cleansing solution with a towel and the like or to dry it naturally.
As a result, there is produced a problem that whole working process for repairing and conserving the parts is delayed because drying work takes long time.